Wild Flower
by uoduck
Summary: Lyanna Stark's fate is changed when Harry Potter saves her life. (Harry/Lyanna)


AN: I do not own either HP or GoT.

I just... really wanted to read a fic where Lyanna lives and Harry becomes kind of Jon's stepfather so... It was actually inspired by Northbound.

* * *

The screaming woman drew his attention immediately.

Harry raised an eyebrow and poked his head out of his tent, blinking from the sunlight. The blinding sun shined moved onto him and he shaded his eyes, looking around at the countryside in front of him. A year ago, he had found himself in this new world, in the country of Westeros, and in the Dornish marches, and he had stayed. Though he hadn't come here knowingly, he had brought a charmed trunk that had been divided into a library, a greenhouse, a small bedroom and a kitchen. Most of the folk around the marches thought him to be a hermit or a sorcerer and hadn't paid him much mind.

Harry blinked, stood up, summoned his medical kit and scooped up his broom, raced out the tent door. Another scream tore through the air and that decided him. He mounted his broom and floated up into the air. He pulled his quidditch goggles on, taking a note of the dust in the air and disliking it greatly.

His tent was between the lone tower to the north and Nightsong, seat of House Caron, to the north, with very little in between. Harry… had had enough of people to last a lifetime and he was only 18. He looked at his tent and waved his hand, watched as his tent floated into the air and then shrunk in size until it just looked like a small bag. He grabbed it from the air and then took off in the direction of the screams.

It took a little over ten minutes for him to make it to the tower, a lone building made of stone. It wasn't a very impressive tower, alone amidst a vast desert. Harry peered down at the tower underneath him, seeing the three men sitting on the railings in front of the tower. They all glanced up at him, their eyes widening. He was pretty sure they knew of him, for the most part. He had seen one or two of them as they hunted or went for water.

Though he hadn't ever encountered any trouble with the local lords, he supposed none of the people who had come to him for help had told any of their lords.

He landed on the little balcony before the tower door and stepped in, glancing up at the set of winding stairs and hurried up them. The door at the top was open and Harry flinched at the sight that met him, seeing the four maids surrounding the bed and not doing a single thing to help.

The woman on the bed looked to be a year younger than him perhaps, around 17 years old. She had long brown hair that was arrayed on the pillow underneath her head and her eyes were a beautiful grey color but were widened in pain. The bedsheets underneath her were sweat soaked and Harry could see and smell blood as he stepped into the room, propping his broom against the wall.

The cry of the woman made him flinch and he raised an eyebrow at the women. They shrugged and didn't stand in his way when he pushed past them. He walked over to her side of the bed, catching her eyes and holding them.

"Is there… Who're you?"

Harry's eyes narrowed as he caught the woman's tired eyes, pulling his kit out and placing it on the floor next to him. "I'm Harry and you are?"

The young woman stared at him as she breathed shallowly and quick through contractions. "Lyanna. I…"

"I'm here to help. Don't worry. Let me just… I've never delivered a child before but I am a healer," Harry offered, slipping his wand into his palm and casting some cleaning charms. One went to cleaning the bed, removing the sweat and blood from the sheets. Lyanna sucked in a tight, shaky breath as her body seemed to curl into itself. She screamed out and Harry stared briefly before walking around to sit between her thighs, casting a charm to clean his hands and arms before settling down.

Her eyes fluttered closed and her body went limp and Harry winced, held his wand to her stomach. The diagnostic charm he had cast presented the same symptoms that he had seen, dehydration and a body that had been through too much stress. And one that had yet to birth a child.

He cast another spell, watched as a ghostly skeleton rose above her body. He could see her various organs, bones, muscles and see the tear in her body that had ruptured earlier. He took a deep breath and began to murmur healing spells to knit together skin and muscle, to close up the gash that was still open internally.

His eyes narrowed as he saw the baby move within her and one of the women came over to his side, nudging him slightly away to help Lyanna through the birth. He was too focused on healing the woman in front of him to hear the whinnying and then the sound of swords clashing against each other that filled the air.

* * *

"Lyanna?"

She sleepily blinked her eyes open and attempted to sit up only to realize that her son was on her chest. Her brother sat on a chair by the bed, his grey eyes mirroring her son's. Rhaegar Targaryen's third child and…

"It's a boy if that's what you're wondering about."

The man that she had seen before she had… Her heart stopped at the memory of slipping, of darkness filling her vision. Harry stood by the wall of the tower, leaning against the windowsill with crossed arms. His bright green eyes were narrowed in thought and the broom that she had seen him come in with lay propped in the same spot, near the door.

"It's alright, Lya. You're alright," Ned whispered, reaching to hold one of her hands as she helped her son to drink. "This man saved your life."

Lyanna let out a strangled gasp and twisted her hand around to grasp Ned's, her heart beating so loud in her chest. "Ned… What… Rhaegar…"

Her voice was hoarse and dry and she had to swallow twice before speaking. Harry saw something in her face and walked over to her bed, filling a glass of water and handing it over. Lyanna reached out a hand, seeing her fingers shake with exhaustion and met his green eyes. Harry's eyes narrowed, a kind of gentleness in them that she had only seen in Rhaegar's, and helped her, holding the glass for her as she drank.

The water in the glass was icy cold and delicious as she drank.

Ned sighed, meeting her eyes. "Rhaegar's dead. Robert killed him at the Trident. And so are… Brandon and Rickard."

Lyanna's heart stopped as she stared at her brother, tears filling her eyes at the words. "Brandon's… dead? Gods, what did I miss? Rhaegar?"

Ned's eyes softened and he squeezed her hand as the babe on her chest finished drinking. The boy had the Stark grey eyes and tufts of black hair on his head. He looked like a Stark and nothing like a Targaryen and her heart beat even faster. What had gone on while she was in the tower?

"Rhaegar did not… kidnap you, did he?" Ned questioned, breathing out on a sigh.

"No. I did not want to marry Robert, Ned," Lyanna whispered, stroking her son's back and examining him. He looked perfect, her little boy, as he yawned and burrowed against her again, falling asleep within a minute. "You must know that."

"Lyanna… Our father…"

"I went with Rhaegar to escape Robert," Lyanna argued, keeping her voice quiet. Rhaegar had been so adamant that their son would be born a girl that he had told her to name the child Visenya. But instead… her babe was a boy. "He would have never pleased me and I him."

Ned stared at her and then finally nodded, running his fingers through her son's curls. "He's beautiful."

Lyanna smiled softly, leaning down to press a kiss to her son's head. "Please don't make me return to Robert. I'd as sooner go to Essos than marry Robert."

"He's king now. You'd be queen."

"I don't want to be Robert's Queen. I'd be miserable."

Ned frowned, turned to look at Harry. "Thank you for saving my sister's life."

"You're welcome," Harry spoke, his green eyes a little wistful as he looked down at the boy. "I haven't heard much of what happened in the past few months but the little I know of Robert Baratheon… Even I wouldn't marry him."

Lyanna blinked, a strangled laugh leaving her throat. Harry grinned lightly, meeting her eyes easily.

"What are you going to name him?" Harry questioned, looking between them both.

"I would not name him a Targaryen name right now," Ned remarked quietly. "Robert… did not punish Tywin. This babe is a Targaryen and I fear for what would happen should he learn of the boy's father."

Lyanna sighed, memories of spending months with Rhaegar filling her mind. "If I had had a girl child, Rhaegar wanted her to be Visenya. I don't know what name he would have chosen for a boy."

"He wanted to fill out the prophecy," Ned confirmed and Lyanna nodded.

"He said something about the Song of Ice and Fire," Lyanna murmured, holding onto her boy tighter.

"Prophecy?" Harry echoed, peering down at the babe in her arms. "What did Prince Rhaegar say about the prophecy?"

"He… didn't say much," Lyanna said, exhaling on a deep sigh. "He's really dead?"

"Aye. Robert's coronation is in a week," Ned answered, glancing to Harry and then back to Lyanna. "If you don't want to be his queen…"

"I want to go home," Lyanna whispered, taking another sip of water and watching as her son fell asleep in her arms. "To Winterfell."

"Would Robert force the issue?" Harry questioned, looking between Ned and Lyanna. "Protecting her son would probably mean protecting you from Robert too."

"I don't want him anywhere near Robert now," Lyanna confirmed, dipping her head in a nod. "And _I _don't want to be anywhere near King's Landing. What happened to King Aerys and Princess Elia? Did they… Was the princess sent back to Dorne with her children?"

Ned inhaled sharply and sighed, his shoulders curled tighter. "Lord Tywin sacked King's Landing. Princess Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon are dead. Ser Jaime killed King Aerys."

Lyanna blinked and let out a strangled cry, pulling her son closer to her.

"You know Robert?" Harry whispered, turning to look at Ned.

"I was fostered with him in the Vale."

"Would he force the issue?" Harry questioned again, his eyes narrowing.

"He will be king soon and kings need queens."

"For heirs, you mean," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes at the thought. "Robert can pick someone else. I'm sure there are several women in this country that would be excited about the prospect of wedding a king."

Lyanna blinked and looked at Harry with new eyes. "You mean to say…"

"I haven't been here for very long but even I know there are several things that are very fucked up about this. Would Robert… Say… Lyanna wed someone else. Would the king force the issue then? Would he go to war again just over a woman?"

"I did marry Rhaegar," Lyanna offered, slowly shaking her head. "But he's dead. Ned, would Robert care if I gave someone else my maidenhood?"

Ned sighed, looked between the man and woman in front of him, and crossed his arms. "Harry, are you offering to marry my sister to protect her?"

"If that's what it takes, then yes. I'm also offering to claim your son as mine, to protect him as well."

Lyanna looked up at Harry, seeing his bright green eyes and shaggy black hair and the peculiar scar on his forehead. He was handsome in a way that Rhaegar was not, more one of the smallfolk than not. She wondered as to the source of the scar, wondered what that scar on his right hand was. Wondered how he had saved her life when she could not see any bandages or normal potions that a maester might use. "He's not yours though."

"I know that. I don't care. He's cute."

Lyanna smiled and peered down at her son. "He needs a name."

Ned cleared his throat and drew both their attention. "If you two are going through with this, you need a keep of your own. Moat Cailin is yours."

"Thank you, Ned. _Thank you."_

"Howland's with me," Ned remarked, shrugging a little at the gratefulness in her tone. His cheeks reddened a little and he turned away, sparing one last look at his sister. "Let me go see that he's alright."

"The kingsguard knights…"

"Dead. They fought well," Ned said, sighing and glancing out through the tower window. "I suppose… I'm going to take Dawn back to Starfall. You two can wed there before we go back to King's Landing to check in with Robert."

"And then we can wed under a heart tree when we arrive home," Lyanna said, raising an eyebrow at Harry, who shrugged and nodded.

"I don't know what a heart tree is but if that's the northern custom, we'll do it. We don't even have to… you know… have sex."

Lyanna's cheeks reddened a little and Harry grinned, uncurling his shoulders and rocking back on his heels.

Ned looked between the two of them, shook his head and walked to the tower doorway. "Harry. You can think of a house name, sigil and words between here and Starfall."

Harry watched as Ned stepped through the doorway and then turned back to Lyanna. "Are you sure about this, Lyanna? You don't really know me."

"You're the only unwed man between here and King's Landing that has been kind to me. You saved my life."

"Alright. That's still… We can get to know each other along the way," Harry said, grinning a little and reaching down to a trunk on the floor.

"What would you name a son?" Lyanna whispered, stroking her son's back as he sleepily yawned himself awake.

Harry pulled over the chair in the room and sat down, with the chair back facing her, and leaned on it. "Did Rhaegar say anything about naming a boy?"

"No. He was adamant that it would be a girl, filling out the three heads of the dragon. Rhaenys, Aegon and Visenya."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Did he say anything of his family then? I don't know much of House Targaryen otherwise."

"He wrote to his great grand uncle occasionally. Maester Aemon at Castle Black," Lyanna said, leaning back against the pillows behind her. "Aemon. My son's real name shall be Aemon Targaryen."

"Aemon. I like it. But… we can't call him that now."

"Jon. We can call him Jon," Lyanna whispered, catching Harry's eyes.

"Jon. Alright."

* * *

"I've never gone on a road trip before but it's always sounded fun," Harry remarked, mounting his broom and watching as Lyanna slowly walked over to one of the horses. Arthur Dayne, Oswell Whent and Gerold Hightower were dead and did not need their horses anymore. Harry… hadn't heard much about the men but he did know they had been members of the kingsguard, bodyguards of the king of Westeros.

Lyanna turned to look at him, her grey eyes tired and haunted. "Road trip? You speak as if you are from far away."

"I am. The country I'm from is called England," Harry explained, floating up into the air. He had already met Howland Reed, Lord of Greywater Watch, watching as the man mounted his horse and rode over to Lord Stark's side. Howland was shorter than both Lyanna and Ned but he seemed like a good man.

"And does everyone in… England ride a broom like you do?" Lyanna asked, cradling Jon in her arms. The boy hadn't been very loud at all since he had been born and the few tufts of black hair were thick and soft. His grey eyes took in everything that his mother and uncle did.

"People like me do. I'm a wizard," Harry offered, shrugging and floating up to be level with her. "There were non magical people too and they used different modes of transportation than we did. They drove cars and buses and trains and flew on-"

"Cars?" Lyanna echoed, her eyes widening.

"Hmmm… Imagine… carriages that don't need horses," Harry tried, glancing at her. "Only wheels and an engine, a mechanical, metal thing that starts it."

Lyanna blinked and looked down at Jon, who was looking at Harry dazedly, like a babe would do with everything. "Sounds… They don't need horses? I couldn't imagine not riding a horse."

Harry's lips twitched up into a small grin and shook his head. "No. I don't even know how to ride a horse, thus the broom."

"You don't know how to ride a horse. Ned! This man doesn't know how to ride a horse!"

Ned and Howland both turned their way, with her brother blinking in bewilderment.

"You could just teach me," Harry remarked, winking at her and then speeding off on ahead.

Lyanna stared off at him and grinned a little, urging her horse into a trot and then a canter. Jon was in a sling on her chest so she didn't have to use her arms to hold him and she could hear Ned exclaiming after her. As the horse moved into a canter and then a gallop, Lyanna breathed out a sigh of relief as her body remembered how to ride, remembered how much she enjoyed riding. _Remembered how to breathe._

Her heart beat sped up and she smiled wider, rocking with the horse's gait. This… This felt like coming home to her.

"Lyanna! Starfall is that way!"

* * *

Ned sighed and watched as Lyanna raced off on her horse, following the relative stranger that had saved her life.

"I am glad that your sister is alive," Howland offered, grinning a little as Ned turned to look at him. "I don't know about the man though."

"I gave them Moat Cailin," Ned said, raising an eyebrow.

Howland dipped his head in a nod as they urged their horses south, keeping at a slower pace. "It's your decision as Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North to do with that castle as you see fit. Moat Cailin is in ruins though."

"I can send builders south when we finally arrive home."

"I will help where I can too," Howland added.

* * *

"What else can you do… as a wizard?" Lyanna questioned on their second day together.

Harry's eyes narrowed in thought as he watched her, his soon to be wife, and then grinned. "I can heal, which is how I aided you, and transfigure things into other things. For example…"

He pulled out a piece of ragged cloth from his pocket and whispered the charm he wanted, watched as it instantly changed into a blue bird. Lyanna gasped as the bird chittered away, hopping around on Harry's palm and then flying off.

"Seven hells, how did you do that?"

"Magic. Pure and simple. I haven't heard if there's magic here in this world but there was so much in my old world," Harry explained, glancing around at the foothills around them. They were traveling through the Prince's Pass in Dorne, a smooth valley that included the tower of Joy, where Lyanna had been. "Right now it just feels like I'm moving through sludge when I do magic."

"The heart tree that I spoke of is of the old gods," Lyanna commented, slowing her horse down so that her brother and Howland Reed could catch up to them. Harry slowed his broom as well, meeting her eyes with his green. "The Wall has old magic in it. Have you been north of the Twins?"

"I have not. I have just lived in Dorne and not traveled north of Night Haven, the seat of House Dondarrion. The north is cold, isn't it?"

Lyanna snorted. "Aye, it's cold."

Harry smiled and looked ahead of them, to the south and to the castle of Starfall. He could hear the river Torentine but he couldn't see it and they were following it south, as it led directly to the castle and to the sea. The sun was out and shining very brightly, the heat sinking into the sand underneath their horses' hooves and warming the ground. He could feel sweat on his back though and he supposed the north would be much colder than Dorne.

* * *

Lyanna watched as the man sat across from her, with the fire sparking in between them. Jon sat in her lap, his grey eyes wide as he looked around. He had been mostly quiet for the past few days and she was pretty certain that most babes were not this quiet. Her mother had long since passed but she still remembered meeting Benjen a little while after he had been born.

He had been loud and wide eyed.

"Do you have siblings?" Lyanna questioned, raising an eyebrow as she looked at her future husband.

Harry peered up at her, was silent for a minute before shaking his head. "No. My parents died when I was 2. I have… had... a cousin though."

Lyanna blinked, trying to imagine what it would be like to lose one's parents that young. Her heart ached at the thought of having lost her father and Brandon in a very short time, at having had no idea of what had gone on during the moons she had been away with Rhaegar.

"Had a cousin?"

"I don't see him anymore. He's not of this world and I can't travel back to my original world. I don't even know if he's alive."

"How did your parents die?"

"What do you mean not of this world?" Ned asked, interrupting quietly as he looked between them. "You are not of Dorne, this much I am aware. You do not have their skin color."

"I'm not from Westeros or Essos or anywhere else here. My home world is far, far from here," Harry offered, shrugging a little. The light of the fire made his eyes seemingly glow and Lyanna wondered if that was his magic. She had seen him change a piece of fabric to a bird with words, had felt his magic heal her distantly during Jon's birth. "I came here a month ago without purpose. I fled war. My parents were victims of an earlier war."

"Ned, we should probably take a ship back north after stopping at Starfall," Howland remarked, his eyes narrowing in thought. "There might be broken men."

"Taking the kingsroad would be faster," Ned said, gesturing to Lyanna and Harry. "Besides, Moat Cailin is on the kingsroad."

"Broken men?" Harry echoed, idly picking up a stick and drawing things in the dirt below.

"Men who have seen too much war," Howland explained.

"Do women fight in this world too? Or is it just men? I know you have chivalry and knights and such but…"

"No. There are no such women fighters or knights," Ned said, glancing to Lyanna.

"Dorne's different than the rest of Westeros though. They teach women to fight here," Lyanna muttered, reaching out to let Jon grip one of her fingers. "What about Queen Rhaella and her youngest son, Ned? What of them?"

"Fled to Dragonstone. Stannis is rebuilding the fleet and will take the island in Robert's name soon. Aerys was killed by Ser Jaime," Ned said, his eyes darkening. "Robert should have sent the man to the Night's Watch. I don't know what he was thinking."

Lyanna flinched and looked to the north, her heart beating softly within her chest. She missed home and missed Winterfell. So much had changed since she and Rhaegar had run off from Harrenhal.

"Robert won't attack a woman, would he?" Harry asked, meeting Lyanna's eyes. "If I understand correctly, House Targaryen is in exile now. Rhaegar's dead and Robert's coronation is soon. Did you ever meet Prince Viserys?"

Lyanna shook her head. "Rhaegar and I traveled past King's Landing and rode to Summerhall, where he showed me the ghosts. We never showed our faces in the capital."

"Ghosts?"

"Aye. Not real ghosts," Lyanna said, shrugging. "He wrote so many sad songs about Summerhall and the fire."

Harry let out a noise of consideration, quiet and contemplative. "He sounds… like he pondered the past often."

Lyanna nodded, her eyes softening in memory. Rhaegar had been so beautiful and he had offered her a way out of a betrothal to Robert. And now if Harry kept his word, she wouldn't have to be Robert's queen, wouldn't have to be stuck in King's Landing and far from the north.

"He wrote many songs that pricked my eyes," Lyanna whispered.

Jon gripped onto her finger tightly and burrowed into her chest, reaching for her further.

"You'll have to tell me more about that prophecy of his," Harry spoke with narrowed eyes. "I had a prophecy about me that… Well, let's just say it was complicated. Self fulfilling too."

* * *

Harry shifted shape between one minute and the next as Lyanna, Ned and Howland rode off, gesturing them off. As a panther, he rumbled low in his throat and took off running across the sand, his claws curling into the sand dust beneath him. He had learned the animagus spell over the past few weeks in the desert just for lack of any real thing to do and… as a way to honor his connection to his father and his friends.

He caught up with his new found friends quickly on four feet and heard the loud intakes of breath as they saw him, a big, black cat loping next to their horses. His eye level was right at the horse's levels, seeing eye to eye with them. The horses themselves quickly developed a sweat and nervously whinnied between each other at the scent of predator. He slowed to keep his scent downhill from them and could see Lyanna stare at him with her grey eyes.

Her eyes widened even more as he ran alongside her, breathing steadily and thorough.

* * *

The castle of Starfall soon came into sight for them three days after they left the tower of joy and Ned took the lead, bearing a big sword wrapped in protective fabric in his arms.

"What sword is that?" Harry whispered, as he flew down to land next to Lyanna. They stopped in the courtyard of the castle, the bright sun beaming down onto the castle stone and making it glitter. It was pale stone, somewhat like what he thought Spanish architecture would be like.

"That's Dawn," Lyanna explained wearily, glancing around them at the guardsmen of House Dayne that surrounded them. "The sword of the Sword of the Morning. A knight of House Dayne wields it when they are found worthy. Ser Arthur… was the last one to bear it."

Harry dipped his head in a nod as he peered up at the various windows and at the banner of House Dayne. A shooting star over a sword. "Was that sword by chance found at the end of a falling star or something?"

Lyanna giggled but shook her head. "Arthur told me of its origin story. It was supposed to be made out of a stone that fell to the ground hundreds of years ago. I held it once and it was too heavy for me."

"Do you… know how to wield a sword?"

Lyanna hesitated visibly, her shoulders curling. "Mayhaps I do."

Harry blinked and looked at her. "I don't care if you do. I'm not going to be that kind of man that says you can't do something just because you're a woman."

Lyanna stared at him and was about to speak when the current Lord of Starfall made his presence known.

* * *

"I don't know what the wedding rituals of Westeros are," Harry whispered heatedly, meeting Ned's eyes.

Ned blinked, his lips twitching up slightly into a bemused grin. "You need to figure out the colors of your soon to be house. My sister will be wearing a maiden… Well… She'll be wearing Stark colors. I suppose she is no maiden."

"Stark colors?"

"Grey." Lyanna grinned and turned to Harry, who raised an eyebrow. "The sigil of House Stark is a grey direwolf running on a white field. If we're to be lord and lady, you need to think of something for us. You will be Lord of Moat Cailin and I will be the Lady of Moat Cailin."

Harry stood up and paced in their guest room, glancing over to the door to their left, the one that had a balcony. The sun had fallen on the horizon and to the south, lay the ocean. It was named something special but Harry hadn't taken particular notice of it.

"What are the wedding rituals of your home world?" Lyanna questioned.

"Depends on your faith. Dorne and the rest of Westeros prays to the Seven, don't they?"

"Aye. They do. There will be a septon but naught else," Ned said, taking a sip of water from his mug. "Lya… Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Lyanna nodded, her eyes steady. Harry could see the steel within those grey eyes, had seen her ride her horse in the past few days and knew the woman wouldn't have made for a good queen. He thought of the sword in his pack, the one that answered his call even now. The sword wasn't going to get much use even now. Granted, he had only used it once and it felt like enough for him.

"Lyanna… I think our house will be House Potter of Moat Cailin," Harry started, glancing to Ned. "There isn't a House Potter already, is there?"

"No. There is not."

"What were the names of your mother and father?" Lyanna asked, blinking as she thought his words through. "I would like to know them."

"James Potter and Lily Evans. I… do not have many memories of them but the ones I do are very special," Harry said quietly, sitting down again to face her. "One of the various spells I can do relies on a bright, happy memory and I use one of the memories of my parents to fuel it. They're just talking. Just talking and not… about me, I think."

Lyanna stared at him, her eyes going soft. "How did they…"

"They were murdered."

Ned, Howland and Lyanna all stared at him, their eyes narrowed. Lyanna blinked, cradling Jon tighter in her arms.

"It had to do with the prophecy," Harry offered quietly. "It's also a long story."

"House Potter of Moat Cailin then. What of a sigil?" Ned asked, leaning back against his chair.

"Well… I don't know. How much time do I have to think about it?"

"Tomorrow. The seamstresses of House Dayne require some time to sew a cloak for you."

Harry nodded and watched as Ned and Howland showed themselves out, bading them a good night. Ned caught Harry's eyes and raised an eyebrow.

Harry returned the expression, his eyes narrowing as he tried to guess what the man was thinking. Perhaps it was just an older sibling watching out for his sister. He watched as Lyanna stood up too, going over to the wooden crib that held Jon. The boy was asleep after a good meal and a day's journey and Harry was already smitten with him.

"Lyanna… I heard tales of the Tourney at Harrenhal. You were the Knight of the Laughing Tree, weren't you?"

Lyanna blinked and turned to look at him, her long dark hair loose about her back. Her grey eyes narrowed before she nodded. "I know how to wield a sword."

"And apparently a lance too. Is it… hard?"

Lyanna blinked again. "You do not know how to wield a sword?"

"Nope."

Her lips twitched up into a small, bemused grin. "You don't know how to wield a sword or ride a horse. You are not like the men of Westeros, are you?"

"No. No, I am not. I can protect myself though. Don't doubt that."

"I saw you shift shape on the road. Can all of your… people do that?"

"Some can. It's a very difficult spell," Harry explained, shrugging. "My father could do it. He changed into a stag."

"Then the form people can take is different?"

Harry nodded, watching as Lyanna began to pace too. She seemed restless, her arms loose by her sides.

"You are not a knight, are you? That's why no one else knows you fought in the tourney?"

"There are no lady knights in Westerosi history," Lyanna murmured, shrugging. "There have been warrior women though. Princess Nymeria fought to unite Dorne under one banner. Queen Visenya Targaryen wielded Dark Sister and flew on Vhagar during the Conquest. Princess Rhaenys Targaryen flew on Meleys into battle during the Dance of the Dragons."

"Flew?"

"Dragons. You did not know?"

Harry blinked, his heart skipping a beat at Lyanna's words. "Dragons?"

"That is why House Targaryen's sigil is a three-headed dragon. Aegon and his sisters flew on dragons as they conquered the six kingdoms."

Harry sighed wistfully and pulled up his legs onto the chair to cross them. "Dragons."

Lyanna snorted, her lips twitching up into a small smile at his wistful tone. "They were only loyal to their riders though and no one could ride them except for people of Valyrian blood."

"There were dragons in my world but they could not be ridden at all," Harry said, shaking his head as memories flooded his mind. "It wasn't pleasant but these… dragons could be ridden here? Where are they?"

"They're gone. The last dragon died during King Aegon III Targaryen's reign."

"Ahhh."

Lyanna let out a quiet laugh at his pout. "The north though… We have direwolves north of the Wall. And there are lizard-lions in the swamps of the Neck."

"Lizard-lions? Direwolves?"

"Lizards as big as lions," Lyanna explained, her eyes narrowing before she sighed. "I miss home."

"I know that feeling. At least, you can still go back to your home. Mine is lost to me."

"I'm sorry."

Harry dipped his head in a nod of thanks, thinking on her words. "You used a sigil for the tourney."

"I did." Lyanna stared at him blankly for a moment before her eyes widened. "You think to use it for our house?"

"What sigil did you use?"

"A white laughing weirwood, with red leaves, on pale ice," Lyanna whispered, stopping her pacing to walk over to him and sit across from him.

"Weirwood?"

"They're mostly found in the north. Every heart tree is a weirwood but not every weirwood is a heart tree."

"I think that will work just as fine as anything else."

"Why would you use my sigil? Wouldn't you like something of your own?"

"Well… I rather think the house name is my own and that it could use something of its new lady too. Also… why did you choose to draw a laughing tree? You could have used a regular tree."

Lyanna stared at him and pressed a strand of her hair back behind her ear. "I… don't know. Everything that I know says a woman cannot bear arms. We cannot hold lands ourselves except in Dorne, we cannot fight, we cannot sit on the Iron Throne. We can't do anything."

"So it was a fuck you to tradition."

Lyanna blinked and stared at him, her eyes flickering with amusement. "You could say that."

"That… Yes, our sigil will be your sigil. House Potter of Moat Cailin, red and silver and white. A weirwood for the north and a laughing tree."

"You'll need words too."

Harry sighed, his eyes widening. "Words too? That'll take longer. What are House Stark's words?"

"Winter is coming. House Targaryen is Fire and Blood. House Baratheon is Ours is the Fury. House Martell's words are Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken."

"Yes, this will take some thinking."

Lyanna nodded in return, drawing a few strands of her hair and braiding them together. "I did not mean for our actions to come to war."

"You couldn't have known. From what I know of King Aerys, he wasn't exactly… stable."

"We were young."

"You still are young. In my world, there were age limits to things like drinking ale or driving or other mature things like having sex or voting. You're still growing and learning. Though… you've probably aged ten years in the last week, learning that your father and brother died."

"Aged ten years?"

"It's… a metaphor. You've gone through a lot of shit is what it basically means."

Lyanna nodded and inhaled sharply. "Brandon had the wolfblood in his veins and my father said I did too. The two of us were best friends."

"Wolfblood?"

"Stark blood. We descend from the First Men thousands of years ago. I suppose it means we're hotblooded. My brother really liked women and I… love to ride and fighting in that tourney was… the highlight of this past moon."

Harry raised an eyebrow, his eyes darkening in thought. "Wolfblood, huh? In my world, there were werewolves, half man and half wolf. It kind of sounds like that."

"Were-wolves?"

"Men and women who could shift into wolves," Harry added, shrugging. "My godfather's husband was a werewolf. Unpleasant a few nights of the month and then just a regular man for the other 27 days."

"They could shift into wolves? Is what you can do different than that? Is it something you can teach me?"

"For werewolves, no. That's not something teachable. You have to be bitten by one and I'm pretty sure there's no magic here but me. As for what I can do, yes, it's different. I don't share the strength of the panther when I'm human. I don't see as a cat would. Do you… feel anything that would suggest..."

"Lord Bolton did say I was part horse at the last harvest festival," Lyanna whispered. "I do not know if that is what you mean."

"Part horse? I suppose... There is something I sense within you but I don't know if that means you can or would be able to change shape. We'll see. I guess we're about to have a lot of time together."

Lyanna frowned at something within his voice. "You do not have to do this. I…"

"You would willingly stick yourself as Robert Baratheon's Queen?"

"I… I would sooner run off to Essos than be his queen. I never… I do not know what would have happened had this war not happened and Rhaegar took me back to King's Landing. We never thought that far ahead."

Lyanna's shoulders curled inward and she sighed.

"I'm sorry."

Lyanna met his eyes and then turned to look at Jon, her eyes wistful.

"Moat Cailin is a ruin," Lyanna finally said. "We will have to wait for the builders to do what they can with it before moving in."

"Or I could do something. I'll wait and see. I don't mind. It's a castle! It'll have secret passages and other intriguing things. It'll be fun!"

Lyanna's lips twitched up into a small smile as she turned back to look at him again.

"And I'm introducing you to a shower."

"Are you saying I stink?"

"No! No, of course not, my lady! And if you do, you stink of horses and I oddly enough think that is a nice scent."

Lyanna laughed out loud and Harry smiled.

"I'm no lady."

"And I'm no proper lord. We'll make a good team."

* * *

Harry stood at the front of the hall, with the septon of Starfall standing to his side. He glanced down to his new clothes, the ones that had been made by the local seamstress and been customized with the colors of his new house. A silver-grey tunic and a red cloak covered his shoulders and torso while grey leggings covered his legs. He had kept his dragonhide boots on and no one had said a word about them.

The only people in attendance were Lord Eddard Stark, Lord Howland Reed, the Lord of Starfall, a Dayne, and Lady Ashara Dayne, who was pale and had been withdrawn ever since the group of them had entered Starfall. Harry sighed as he looked to where Ashara sat in the front pew in the sept, the Westerosi equivalent of a church.

The sept bell rang and he turned to look as the doors opened in the front, seeing Howland walk Lyanna in, instead of their father. Lyanna was in plain enough clothes, just a grey tunic and leggings and a Stark cloak around her shoulders. Jon was in Howland's arms, sleeping his way through the ceremony.

Harry caught Lyanna's grey eyes, watching as she stared at him as she walked to the front of the sept. The septon stood between them and raised an eyebrow than began to speak.

Howland removed Lyanna's Stark cloak from around her shoulders as the septon spoke and then Harry removed his own cloak. It had been made in a rush, a cloak of red colors with the white laughing, weirwood tree stitched into the back of it. Harry met Lyanna's eyes, raising an eyebrow and asking a silent question.

* * *

Lyanna Stark took a deep breath and nodded, her heart racing within her chest as she was wed for a second time. Harry took a step towards her and laid his cloak over her shoulders, the fabric making her shiver slightly as it curled around her shoulders.

"With this kiss I pledge my love," Harry spoke, his voice low and quiet. He did almost sound like Rhaegar in that moment, solemn and hesitant, but Lyanna had told him she did want to go through with this. She wondered what the prophecy he had spoken of said and wondered about his years growing up in a school for wizards.

He leaned into kiss her cheek lightly, pressing his lips to her cheek before withdrawing.

"Do you Lyanna Stark take this man for your lord and husband?" The septon asked, looking between the two of them expectantly. No one had known outside of themselves that she had wed Rhaegar Targaryen and she hoped to keep it that way.

"Aye, I do," Lyanna said.

"Do you Harry Potter take this woman to be your wife and lady?"

"I do."

"Then I declare you both to be man and wife. You are now of one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever."

Lyanna closed her eyes for a minute before she felt a touch to her hand. She opened her eyes to see Harry up close, having closed the distance between them.

"My lady," Harry whispered, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Shall we?"

Lyanna nodded, swallowing back emotion that she couldn't decipher, not now, and took his arm.

* * *

"We don't have to share a bed," Harry offered, turning to look at Lyanna as they walked into their guest room. Lord Stark was in a room across from them and Howland was in the room next to Ned's; both of them hadn't expected any real wedding activities. Harry had paled when the septon and Lord Dayne had spoken of the bedding ceremony.

"My brother is in the room next to us," Lyanna whispered back, her face heating up at the thought. "I do not want to…"

"Offend him?" Harry finished, his lips twitching up in amusement. "I suppose he's my brother in law now. What a thought. Huh."

"Brother in law? Is that what you call good brothers in your world?"

"Yes. You call them good brothers? I like that term. I suppose… Westeros thinks it a big deal to consummate marriages. We don't have to do that now. I'm not even in the mood."

Lyanna blinked at his words. "In the mood?"

"Yeah, you know… In the mood for sex? I'm probably more in the mood to get a good night's sleep more than anything."

Jon let out a cry at that moment and the two of them turned to look at the boy. Jon opened his eyes, letting them both see his sleepy grey eyes, and then closed them again, falling back asleep.

Lyanna smiled a little and then Harry returned her expression.

"There is one bed though and… I could sleep on the floor," Harry remarked, looking at the bed and then at Lyanna to see her expression.

"Don't be silly. You can sleep on the bed with us," Lyanna argued, covering up a yawn with her hand. "We all need the sleep."

"You sure?"

"Aye. I'm sure."

Harry shucked off his cloak, letting it drape on a small table in the corner of the room, stripped off his shirt and pulled out his trunk. He glanced over to Lyanna, his… wife, and his heart skipped a beat at the thought. He had a wife. He hadn't expected anything after arriving here a month ago, only taking a long, extended vacation.

He opened up his trunk and stepped inside, drawing on sleep clothes.

* * *

Lyanna woke up the next morning looking into Harry's eyes, as the man lay across from her. Jon was between them, already awake and making hungry noises.

Harry smiled a little and then sat up, peering out into the rising sun through the window.

"We need to come up with a story for when we arrive back in King's Landing," Harry remarked, yawning a little as he peered at her. "To explain Jon's presence. We can't say we only just met a week ago."

Lyanna sighed but nodded, knowing the truth of his words.

* * *

They rode into King's Landing four days later and Lyanna felt like she had a target on her back. She had never been to King's Landing before but now… something felt amiss. House Baratheon banners flew from every corner of the walls and gates and she tightened her arms around Jon. He was in a sling on her chest but she still… didn't want to let go of him while they were in King's Landing.

Harry rode on his broom next to her, his eyes narrowed in thought. Ned and Howland Reed rode ahead, occasionally exchanging apprehensive looks.

They rode through the city with people stopping to stare at Harry, pointing at him in wonder. The Red Keep loomed in front of them and Lyanna shivered, wondering what would have happened had Rhaegar won. Would she have become a queen?

The city still bore the remains of looting and pillaging and Lyanna spotted the occasional folk who looked at her with distrust. They did pass more than few wagons with bodies piled on them and their horses skittered around them at the smell. There were women too, women who were standing by their homes and staring out into the distance, their clothes torn and ripped. Lyanna could see drops of blood falling down their thighs and she flinched at the sight, her hands tightening both around her horse's reins and Jon.

It had been two weeks since the city had fallen to Robert and his men and it still… bore the brunt of the sack. The Lannisters had been let into the city by King Aerys and had been betrayed by Tywin. The westerland men had not been soft or easy on the loyalists and even from here, Lyanna could see a line of bound men in the courtyard.

Robert Baratheon, Jon Arryn, Tywin Lannister, and Stannis Baratheon stood before the men, their eyes narrowed. Robert had his war hammer in hand and his blue eyes were furious but the moment that he caught sight of her, he smiled, something in his eyes lighting up.

There were patches of red staining the courtyard stones and Lyanna shivered at the sight, seeing two smaller patches. She shuddered and her horse threw his head up, sensing her unease.

"Lyanna!"

Harry flew closer to her, keeping pace with her horse. Jon cried out and Lyanna's eyes widened, loosening her grip on his blankets.

"Shhh, Jon," Lyanna whispered, stroking his back. "I'm sorry."

"Ned! You brought my woman back to me!"

"Robert…" Ned trailed off, stopping his horse and dismounting. Howland did the same, dropping his arms to his sides. "Lyanna has been wed."

Robert froze and stared at his friend before turning to look at Lyanna and Harry. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I wed Harry Potter," Lyanna remarked, seeing Harry nod. "I have already born him a son, your Grace."

"What in the seven hells happened? That bastard Rhaegar kidnapped you! I wanted you for my wife and started a war over you! I will not let this stand!" Robert exclaimed, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Lyanna was betrothed to me!"

"It sounds like you thought with your cock," Harry remarked, lifting his shoulders in a slight shrug even as he reached into a pocket in his strange tunic and leggings and drew out a… sword. The metal glittered in the sunlight, the beautiful hilt shining even more. It looked like Valyrian steel but it did not have the rippled quality that Lyanna had seen on Ice. "That's generally not a good thing for a king."

Robert's eyes flashed darker and he took a step forward.

Harry held the sword in hand and turned to look at Lyanna, who was still on horseback and handed the blade over to her, hilt first. "Mind the blade. It has poison in it."

Lyanna's mouth opened and she stared at him wonderously, closing her mouth. "Harry?"

"So you can protect yourself," Harry offered, his eyes narrowing even as he continued to stare at Robert. "But seriously, mind the blade."

Lyanna reached for the sword, taking the hilt first, and looked it over. It seemed to mold into her hand, heavy enough to be very sturdy and yet very light. She had no trouble holding it in her hand and holding the reins of her horse in her other hand. "It's… beautiful."

"Thanks."

Harry spared her a glance and she met his eyes before he turned to look at Robert. "I do understand starting a war because the king murdered Lord Rickard Stark and Brandon Stark and called for the heads of you and Lord Eddard Stark. I get wanting to confront Prince Rhaegar Targaryen for kidnapping Lyanna. But calling her _your_ woman? It's like you consider her already your property."

Lyanna's eyes narrowed and she met Robert's eyes, seeing his stormy blue eyes. Robert stared at her and she refused to blink first. "I refuse to be your queen, your Grace. I may have been a girl child before this war began but I am a woman now. A woman grown and had her eyes opened. Don't you dare go to war again over me. So many people have died already. I do not want to be the cause of more deaths."

Robert stared at her, his mouth opening and closing. "You and I were betrothed. Ned!"

"I can't make my sister do what I want, Robert," Ned remarked, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Jon Arryn, the man who had practically raised him. Lord Arryn's eyes were wide as he looked between him and Robert.

"Ned…" Jon Arryn started, trailing off, unsure of what to say. "You and Robert were best friends. We can put aside your sister's-"

"I am right here!" Lyanna exclaimed, her eyes widening and her heart racing. "You are not putting aside my marriage to Harry. We've already consummated it and have had a son. I love him. I am not staying in King's Landing as anyone's queen. Not after you had Princess Elia and her babes killed, Lord Tywin. The Martells deserved better than that."

Lord Tywin Lannister blinked and Robert's eyes narrowed.

"They would have rebelled when they grew older," Robert said, raising his voice a little.

"They were children! You did not have to kill Princess Elia either!" Lyanna shouted, gasping out for breath. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see some of the guardsmen around them turning to watch their argument, men in Baratheon colors and Lannister colors. "Gregor Clegane should be arrested!"

"They killed your brother and father! They called for our heads and that dragon bastard kidnapped you!"

"You should have been better than them then!" Lyanna yelled out, seeing Ned pale even further and walk towards her horse. "I don't want anything to do with King's Landing."

"There was a contract," Jon Arryn said and Lyanna grimaced, turning to look at Ned's foster father.

"I AM NOT CHATTEL TO BE SOLD!" Lyanna shouted, her heart beating furiously in her chest. Her hand tightened on the hilt of the sword and then she wheeled her horse around and galloped back out of the Red Keep. She kept the sword blade down, keeping a firm hand on it as she rode.

"Lyanna!"

Ringing filled her ears as she galloped out of the keep and she could see baby Jon stare up at her with wide eyes. The whooshing of air proceeded Harry flying coming into fly next to her, as he looked at her with narrowed eyes, concern clearly in them.

She continued to push her horse at a run, avoiding men and women as they walked through the streets of the city. Harry flew next to her in silence, not saying a word but keeping close to her.

Lyanna finally pulled her horse back to an easy trot and then to a walk as the city walls came into view. She closed her eyes and took a moment to calm her breathing, listening to the natural noises around them as she did. The sounds of metal hitting metal came from the street north of them and Lyanna guessed to be where most of the blacksmiths were.

After a few minutes she opened her eyes again and met Harry's eyes. There was no pity in them and no judgement either.

"You have something to say?"

"No. No, I don't."

"I don't want to stay here," Lyanna remarked, watching as Harry flew an inch closer, almost at level with her. He reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, squeezing in reassurance. She sighed and still couldn't let all of her tension go. She had lost her older brother, her father and had Robert go to war over her all in the course of the last year.

"Do you know the way to Moat Cailin or perhaps to Winterfell?"

"Aye, I do."

"Then let's go," Harry whispered, his eyes softening with worry and perhaps a little excitement. "We don't have to wait for your brother or Lord Reed."

Lyanna nodded, turning around in the saddle to see the Red Keep. She could see the ruins of the dragonpit, see the Sept of Baelor and the Red Keep from here. She wondered what the city had looked like when the Targaryens had been in their prime, before the Dance of the Dragons and then sighed. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

The snapping of a twig made the hair on Harry's neck stand up and his magic trilled the alarm, his wand slipping into his fingers. He turned to look at Lyanna, sitting across the fire from him with Jon in her lap, and put a finger to his lips.

Lyanna stilled, her grey eyes narrowing, and nodded. They had just left the riverlands the day before, riding north on the kingsroad to Moat Cailin. It had taken them five days to arrive, a bit south of Raventree hall and west of Harrenhal. The evening was a warm one and there was no breeze or wind, leaving the temperature a comfortable one. The moon shone down on them and Harry's conjured witchlight hovered in the air above them.

Harry stayed where he was, sitting on the tree log he had found, and watched as five men drew out of the trees around them. Their eyes were wild and they had a mismatched set of armor on them all, with a mix of weapons on their belts.

The men all eyed the three of them, their eyes stopping on the pot of stew above the fire. Though he did see two of them stare at the sword next to her, their eyes widening a little.

Lyanna met the men's eyes without blinking, her eyes narrowing.

"Might we share your feast, lady?" One of them asked, gesturing to the pot. "We smelt it further out."

Harry studied the men even closer, seeing now the bandages spread out over the five of them. Victims of war perhaps.

"We do have enough for you all, I think," Lyanna remarked gently. "Sit down and eat."

Harry conjured five more bowls and handed them over, raising an eyebrow and meeting each of the men's eyes. "No funny business."

"Aye, lord. No… We're hungry."

Harry stared at all of them and then nodded, watching as they all ladled out portions of the stew for themselves. One of them had a reddened bandage around his thigh and Harry sighed before meeting Lyanna's eyes. She lifted her shoulders in a shrug and gestured to their unexpected guests.

"Do you lot have families too? If so, you can bring them here and feed them too," Harry offered, speaking lightly over the sound of the men scarfing down the stew. "I also know much about injuries. Mind if I have a look at yours?"

One of them blinked, his blue eyes widening.

"Darron has a family. Toman does too. What castle are you lord of? I see no guards with you."

"We're new," Lyanna spoke, jerking her thumb to point north. "Moat Cailin will be our home. House Potter of Moat Cailin. Were you rivermen?"

"Toman here is from the crownlands. He fought for House Targaryen."

"Well… House Potter could do with men for the household guard," Lyanna explained softly, cleaning Jon's chin with her thumb. Harry walked over to sit by her and reached out for Jon, letting the kid wrap a finger around his own. Jon blinked up at him, his eyes wide. "You could bring your families."

"We have none, lady."

"We would welcome you anyway," Lyanna said, with a slight smile.

The men looked between Harry and Lyanna and then whispered between them.

"You sure about this, Lady Potter?"

"Aye, I'm sure."

* * *

Harry stared up at the ruins of Moat Cailin and then looked at Lyanna. The woman was frowning, rubbing her hand over Jon's back, and then turned to look at him. They turned to look behind them, at the hundred or so men who had followed them from the riverlands. Interspersed between the men were a few women and younger children whom they had picked up during their trip.

Most didn't have horses. Some had brought their whole livelihood with them in the form of cows and sheep.

The swamps around Moat Cailin had proven difficult to travel around but getting around the lizard lions had proven easy enough with Harry talking to them in parseltongue.

Harry turned back around, took in the ruins of the castle and his new wife next to him. Lyanna Stark met his eyes, raised an eyebrow as if in challenge.

"I can work with this," Harry remarked, taking his wand out and pulling on his magic. "Yeah."

Lyanna smiled and peered down at Jon, who blinked and giggled up at her, up at them both.

* * *

AN: RIP to people who bash Lyanna Stark but I'm different.


End file.
